


Odds and Ends

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alistair is not a good guy either, Canon What Canon, Dadcliffe, F/M, Fitz kid Fic, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Glasgow theory, Season 2 AU, Season 3 AU, Tumblr promts so this this will continue to grow as new ones are added, Ward is not a good guy, deke is a good babysitter, fitzsimmons family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Decided to do a single collection for the prompts I receive.  Will cover various things from AU to fluff to baby fics.Latest Chapter:  Pre Series Glasgow Theory





	1. Chapter 1

Holden Radcliffe could remember it like it was yesterday. The day his phone rang and Coulson’s number was on the screen. The caller ID making his blood run cold, the last time he’d gotten this call had been after Fitz had been abducted and nearly killed by Hydra. And it had been with shaking hands he’d answered and Coulson explained what had happened. A mysterious monolith they had been studying had activated and taken Jemma. 

Radcliffe was already running towards the door, if Jemma had been taken Fitz was going to need his father. 

And need him he did. Radcliffe had held him as he cried, watched over him as he worked himself to the bone, helped him process countless amounts of information, and financed his search when Sheild reduced their efforts. 

He’d been there when Fitz had broken into containment and felt himself age no less than ten years as the accursed rock activated just as they pulled Fitz from its grasp. He’d helped process the sand and open the portal. And he’d sat at the edge of the well of the castle with baited breath waiting for his son to come back.

Fitz succeeded and brought her home and Radcliffe couldn’t remember his son every sporting a brighter smile as he held Jemma against his chest. 

Radcliffe has stayed at the Playground in the days that followed. Offering his assistance in the lab as Fitz dedicated himself to Jemma’s recovery. 

And that was where Radcliffe was late one night going through the books Fitz and Jemma had found with evidence of Hydra. Bloody Hydra was in the mix and Radcliffe would be damned if he was going to let them hurt either of them again. 

“Da?”

Radcliffe immediately turned to find Fitz in the doorway, still, in the blue button-down he’d had on earlier but his eyes were red and puffy. 

“Come on my boy, let’s get some tea,” Radcliffe said easily wrapping his arm around Fitz and leading him towards the lounge. It would be empty this time of night and they wouldn’t be disturbed. 

Fitz didn’t respond, rather leaning into his fathers embrace and allowed Radcliffe to lead. 

He settled Fitz on the couch and quickly made the tea before forcing the cup into Fitz’s hands and settled in next to him. 

Radcliffe didn’t need to ask, just wait, Fitz had come to him and would talk when ready. 

“We’re cursed,” Fitz finally said with a shaky voice. “I love her…we kissed….and I think she has feelings for me. But there is Will and when he comes back I’m afraid Da. I want her to be happy but I don’t think I can bear seeing them together if Will is who she truly loves. And I can’t blame her. He saved her, protected here for months while I failed. He’s her hero, her hope.”

Under any other circumstances, Radcliffe would have cheered at hearing they had finally kissed after so many years and raised his glass. However, now was not the time. 

Radcliffe placed a hand on his knee to make sure he had Fitz’s attention. “It’ll sort itself out,” he began trying to figure out the right words. “Alistair was a vile and horrible man who darkened everyone’s door, however without him I wouldn’t have you. And I wouldn’t trade you for anything.”

Fitz let a weak smile cross his lips. Holden had been the father he’d craved as a young boy. Someone who not only loved him but celebrated and nurtured his talents. 

“I know you might not see it this way but some good already came from this Will fellow. He protected Jemma on Maveth but you brought her home, you never gave up on her even when the others did, and you dove through a hole in the Universe for her.”

“That’s what Jemma said,” Fitz said with a real smile. “Right before I kissed her…and then she kissed me a second time.”

“You aren’t cursed my dear boy,” Radcliffe said. “This is merely a bump in the road and while it might be hard to see it now, I have no doubt that you and Jemma will sort this all out. You two are a force to be reckoned with no matter where the Universe takes you next. But trust and old man when I say I think its leading you two to one another.”

“You’re my father, of course, you are going to say that,” Fitz said but there was no bite to his words. Radcliffe could see he’d relaxed and look of determination as set on his face. 

“Also remember I promised you I would never lie to you after how Alistair did for all those years,” Radcliffe said and pulled him into an embrace. “So If I say I think you are going to be together, know its the truth. I would feel that way even if you weren’t my son, everyone can see it. This just needs time and there is a good man who is trapped on a desert planet that needs our help to get home.”

Fitz returned the embrace and let out a relieved sigh as he did. “Thank you Da,” he said before he pulled back to wipe away the last of his tears. 

“Anytime, now let’s get you to bed, we’ll need our rest before we tackle the files on the Distant Star Program Ms. Price is sending in the morning.”


	2. Deke babysits the Fitzsimmons Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you still taking Fitzsimmons prompts? If so, I’d love to see something along the lines of Jemma having twins and Deke volunteers to babysit because Fitzsimmons hasn’t had a date night in forever but once they leave, Deke is way over his head because he has never taken care of anyone before, but he refuses to call Fitzsimmons because he doesn’t want to ruin their date.

Deke couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he finally turned down the tree-lined drive that leads to his Grandparents home. In the years since they had saved the world, found Fitz, and saved the world again, they had finally settled down when they learned Jemma was pregnant, with twins. Moving into the cottage on the outskirts of River’s End. The pair even going as far to renovate the small guest cottage on the property into a studio apartment for him so he would always have a home of his own and one with them.

He didn’t hesitate walking in the front door and was greeted by the familiar smell of tea and the eerie sound of complete silence. Complete silence was a thing of the past in the Fitzsimmons household since James and Mackenzie had arrived. 

“Fitz?” 

“Jemma? Are you guys here?” Deke called setting the bag that contained his customary presents down. The silence didn’t last long after that was there was a stampede of footsteps from the living room followed by twin squeals of delight.

“Uncle Deke!”

The pair rounded the corner and Deke only had a moment to brace himself before he was tacked by the now six-year-old twins. Each one talking so fast that Deke only caught snippets of what they were saying. 

From what Deke caught James had started a garden with Jemma, Mackenzie had helped Fitz build a new drone, and both were excited that they were taking turns reading Harry Potter to their parents at night. 

“Okay time out,” Deke said standing up and scooping one in each arm with a grunt. They really were getting too big for this. “You can tell me all about it but first where is your Mum and Da?”

In unison, the twins pointed into the living room and Deke followed having to stifle a laugh at the site. Fitz and Simmons slumped against each other fast asleep. Their feet were propped up on the coffee table where it appeared Mackenzie had been giving them pedicures before he’d arrived and James had taken it upon himself to use his mothers make up on his parent’s faces. 

The normally pristine living room was littered with pillows, blankets, stuffed animals, books, and a familiar bucket Jemma would use when anyone under her care was sick. 

“Was someone having tummy troubles?” Deke asked.

“Yeap!” James said proudly as he wiggled out of Deke’s arms and returned to the couch and the abandoned make up palette. 

Mackenzie stayed with Deke enjoying having him to herself for a moment. “First Mommy got sick, then Daddy because he was taking care of her, and then Kenzie and I at the same time. I threw up on Da twice!.”

“Da said he didn’t know we could throw up that much,” Mackenzie added helpfully.

“And I’m afraid with them being ill then us they didn’t sleep for a few days. So James and I were doing a Spa-” Mackenzie said reminding Deke so much Jemma at that moment. 

“And I’m doing makeovers-” James said holding up some blue eyeshadow just above Fitz’s already hot pink eyelid.

As much as Deke would have loved to see what kind of masterpiece James would make he opted to rescue his grandparents instead. “Okay, Monkies why don’t you two go get in my bag and see if you can find your presents.”

They didn’t need telling twice and immediately ran back to where he’d dropped his bags. “I hope its a kitty!” Mackenzie cried rounding the corner. 

Once they were gone Deke snapped a quick photo before sitting down on the couch next to Jemma and gently shaking her. Usually, Jemma woke if anyone so much as sneezed, so for her not to hear him enter must mean she was utterly and completely exhausted. 

“Jemma,” he said and she shot up with a start and in turn waking Fitz. 

Fitz still half awake put himself in front of Jemma while looking wildly around for the twins before his eyes fell onto Deke and he relaxed. 

“Deke,” Jemma said warmly embracing him in a hug.

“I hear you guys had a long week,” Deke said handing a baby wipe that Jemma always had on hand to Fitz. 

Fitz wiped his eye with the wipe and groaned when it came back pink. 

Jemma grabbed another wipe and set to work helping get the makeup off of Fitz’s face. “Its been a long week. We did a consult for Mack and I picked up a bug which proceeded to ravage our house. Neither of us has had much of a break recently but at least the kids are starting to feel better. Poor things now just want to play.”

Two excited squeals from the entry telling them they’d found their presents. 

“Mummy, Da!” James cried running in a stuffed dog under one arm and a thick book under the other. Mackenzie hot on his heels with a stuffed kitten. “Uncle Deke got us new animals and a book on Greek Mythology! Can we read it?”

“Of course we can,” Fitz said opening his arms to James and Mackenzie settled in with her mom showing her the fluffy calico kitten. 

“Perhaps tonight after baths,” Jemma added. 

“I have a better idea,” Deke said with a smile. “Why don’t I watch the Monkies and you guys go out to dinner, take in a movie, go nap at your old bunk at the Lighthouse. Whatever you like and take a break.”

Fitz and Jemma both looked at him with wide and uncertain eyes. It had been a while since Deke had watched the pair on his own. Usually, he’d have a helping hand from someone else on the team. But before either could voice their concern the twins were jumping up and down in excitement.

“Please Mummy!”

“We can make pancakes!”

“And watch movies!”

“Build a fort!”

“Read stories!”

“Play hide and seek!”

“Get a kitty!”

“What do you say?” Deke asked putting on a pair of puppy dog eyes to match the twins.

Jemma looked at Fitz and after a few subtle nods, Jemma spoke. “If you are sure you can handle them, it would be nice to get out just the two of us.”

—————————————————-

Three hours later Deke realized he had made a terrible decision and it was taking every bit of willpower and love for his grandparents not to pick up the phone and beg for them to come home. Though he hadn’t ruled out using his Shield panic button and have Mack send a team in to save him.

Things had begun to go wrong nearly from the start. 

Pancakes for dinner had sounded like a fabulous idea until James had dropped the bag of flour and Mackenzie had pulled the running mixer out of the batter. Jemma’s pristine kitchen now resembled a scene from Frozen with white powder covering nearly every surface. He’d tried to clean it up while the twins ate the four pancakes he’d manage to make but they had eaten quickly and taken off for the next phase of the night. Leaving a trail of white footprints into every bedroom. 

Deke had decided he’d clean up the kitchen later, grabbing bags of crips and candy to take inside the fort. It had taken shape rapidly and between the three of them and every pillow and blanket in the house, they’d managed to turn the living room into a very respectable fort. Unfortunately, Deke hadn’t been paying too close of attention to what all the twins brought inside as he’d been shoring up the supports. Finding when he crawled in that nearly every toy the pair owned now resided in there as well, leaving no room for them to sit. Even worse the twins were bored of it, had eaten all the candy, and ready to move on.

“How about we go for a walk,” Deke had suggested thinking a the stroll would burn off some of this pent-up energy…that may or may not be exasperated by the bags of candy they’d eaten. 

They didn’t really answer him, more let out another squeal and ran to find their shoes. 

“Can we walk to the Jones’s Fruit Stand?” McKenzie asked. 

The Joneses were a sweet elderly couple owned a farm just down the road and would put the excess from their garden out on the weekends at their roadside stand. Jemma loved to take the twins down to pick out fresh ingredients for dinner. 

“That sounds perfect,” Deke said not seeing how this could possibly backfire on him. 

“Just no carrots, or lettuce, or broccoli, well anything green for that matter,” James said earning an eye roll for from his sister. Deke had to agree with him both inheriting Fitz’s aversion to most if not all vegetables. 

The twins walked the familiar path, excitedly bouncing up and down as they would run ahead and back to urge Deke to go faster. Once the stand was in sight they took off at a full run to begin to check out the day's selection. 

Deke arrived a few minutes later to see the twins not looking over the fresh strawberries and apples. Rather, peering into a cardboard box with Mrs. Jones smiling down fondly at them. 

Mackenzie turned first her blue eyes shimmering in delight as she held a fluffy Calico kitten, nearly identical to the stuffed one Deke had brought back hours before. 

Oh no. Was all Deke could think before James followed suit with a sleeping kitten snuggled against his chest. 

“Mrs. Jones said they are free to a good home!” James said in an excited whispered as to not wake the kitten. “And she’ll provide some food and litter until we can get to the store!”

“Can we take them home Uncle Deke?” Mackenzie followed. “Mrs. Jones said they are brother and sister and have been inseparable since they were born, and they both need to go to the same house.” 

“Please, Uncle Deke?” James added. “We promise we’ll take care of them, Mummy and Da said we could have a kitty when we could take care of them and we are.”

“Besides I said get a kitty and they didn’t say no when we discussed our plans for the evening,” Mackenzie added. 

Deke knew he should say no. Bringing home not one but two pets was quite the commitment. But seeing the two so happy and those identical sets of blue eyes boring into his own silently pleading with him. Not to mention looking completely adorable there holding the kittens. 

Honestly, how could he be expected to say no?

“Okay,” Deke relented. “But if Mummy and Da say no they will have to live with me at my place and -” He didn't’ get to finished as they squealed in delight and ran to embrace him in another hug.

“You're the best Uncle!” Mackenzie cried.

“Even better than Aunt Daisy and she got us drums for Christmas!” James added.

“And Uncle Mack with the Play-Doh!”

Deke gave them both a hug. Whatever wrath he could face from his grandparents was well worth it for a moment like this. “You are very welcome Monkies, now lets get some apples and head home. It's almost bedtime.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

It was just after midnight before Fitzsimmons returned to their home. They had taken Deke up on his offer not only crashing at the Lighthouse for a nap but took dinner out, having a picnic to watch the stars. 

Every light in the downstairs was on and the first thing that they saw was white footprints on the dark wood floors.

“Are those paw prints?” Fitz asked pointing next to his children's.

Jemma nodded slowly and felt her jaw drop when she entered the great room. The mess of a few hours before was downright organized for the sight that greeted them. 

The kitchen was still covered in flour and the sink overflowed with dirty dishes. “How many bowls do you need to make pancakes?” Fitz whispered. 

The living room was no better and contained the remains of the fort. The blankets now collapsed into heaps. While the TV rolled the credits of the twins current go to movie, Incredibles.

Three figures were fast asleep on the couch. Deke in the center with James and Mackenzie each snuggled into his side. Deke had flour streaked in his hair on his face while the twins had it on their feet.

It was only upon closer inspection that they noticed the two balls of fluff curled up in the twins lap.

“Bloody hell he got them kittens!”


	3. Season 2 AU Ward Escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see you have done some au or what if prompts and have a kind of specific one. I know its weird and you might just delete it. But Season 2 Ward escapes from the fault and comes across Fitz as he tries to escape?

Jemma wearily pulled away from the microscope not sure she could stand to look at the slide any longer despite the early hour. The entire team had been putting in long hours trying to get ahead of Hydra on the alien writings and their new weapon. Coulson was away once again dealing with the government though he hadn’t told anyone who he was meeting.

She looked around the lab to see the other agents hadn’t fared much better, many looking nearly dead on their feet. “Everyone out,” Jemma ordered, “you can’t come back until you’ve had a proper meal and at least 5 hours of sleep.”

No one argued and the techs were cleared out in a matter of minutes. 

Jemma set about doing a final sweep, turning off lights, until she came to the corner where Fitz was currently set up and found not everyone had cleared out yet. 

“Oh Fitz,” she said seeing him. 

Fitz was slumped over on his desk, fast asleep on top of a pile of schematics. 

She hated to wake him but knew if he stayed like that too long he’d feel awful in the morning. Careful not to start him too badly she gently shook his shoulder to wake him. 

“Fitz,” she said quietly until his eyes opened and there was a moment of confusion before he realized where he was and groaned. “Come on, everyone is getting a bit to eat and then we could all use a proper night of rest in a bed.”

Jemma was worried he was going to fight her or accuse her of trying to baby him. But he glanced around at the empty lab and pulled a piece of paper off the side of his face and got up without a fight.

“You too?” He asked tentatively.

Jemma nodded, “Me too, I just need to start a couple of tests to run overnight and then I’ll go. Meet you in the kitchen?”

She held her breath as she waited for his response, their relationship still a far cry from what it had been, so even sharing a meal together would be a refreshing change. 

“I’ll make you a cuppa,” Fitz said with a nervous smile that Jemma all too happily returned. 

“I’d like that,” she said. 

She watched him go before she returned to her own workspace to set off the tests. That done she pulled up the screen that had the live feed to Wards cell. She had taken to keeping it up constantly, making sure he was still locked up where he could hurt Fitz or anyone else. 

To her horror, she saw an agent laying on the floor with what was surely Ward’s dinner tray next to them. The cell empty.

“No,” she breathed as she hit the alarm sending the entire base into action. 

“Simmons?” May asked her voice coming over the intercom.

Jemma grabbed the Icer that was kept under her station and had one goal in mind, get to Fitz. “Wards cell is empty,” Jemma said and no other words were needed. The line went dead and the halls began to bustle with arms agents among the flashing lights. 

\----------------------------------

Fitz made his way towards the kitchen still shaking off the cobwebs from his impromptu nap in the lab. That way he could concentrate on dinner with Jemma. In the past, he wouldn’t have thought twice about sharing a meal with her as they had done it so many times over their friendship. But this marked the first time since she returned that they’d made a point of eating together. 

He had just turned down another hall leading towards the kitchen and common area when Playgrounds alarm went off. It didn’t take long for agents in tac gear to start swarming the halls with weapons drawn, Fitz only picking up bits of their conversation of “find him” and “dangerous”. 

They only had one prisoner that would elicit such a response, Ward. 

“Jemma,” he said to himself turning back the way he came. 

He was almost there, he could see Jemma coming out of the lab with panic across her face as an Icer in her hand. 

“Jemma,” he said again intent on getting to her and then locking them both away somewhere safe in the Playground until Ward had been secured.

He only made it halfway down the hall when the sounds of shouting and Icer fire suddenly came from the intersecting corridor. Fitz had no choice but to drop to the floor holding his hands over his head, trying to avoid getting hit.

“Fitz!” 

He heard Jemma scream in a gut-wrenching way that he instinctively looked up to her. 

“Fitz move!” Hunter yelled from behind him. 

“Don’t touch him!” Jemma screamed again and Fitz tore his attention from her to see Ward barreling towards him as he shot blindly back to keep Mack, Hunter, and the other pursuing agents at bay. 

Fitz fell back and tried to scramble away but Ward was to fast. The Specialist grabbing him by the front of his shirt and hauling him up from the ground and spinning him so he could wrap his arm around his through and keep Fitz between him and the Shield agents. 

Fitz felt the cold barrel of a gun against his temple and he knew it wasn’t an Icer, Ward had found a real gun at some point in his mad dash to escape. Fitz clawed at the arm around his throat but it was no use. He was too strong. 

“Get me a Quin Jet, now” Ward growled even as Jemma, Hunter, and Mack closed in. 

“Now!” Ward shouted again shaking Fitz for emphasis. 

Mack and Hunter exchanged uneasy glances with one another but Jemma wasted no time. “Do it,” she ordered one of the agents. 

Once the agent was gone she addressed Ward again. “There, now let him go,” she ordered again her voice dripping with venom. 

Ward chuckled and pulled Fitz even closer. “Oh no, he stays with me until I am safely out of here. Because Fitzy here is the only thing standing between me and you all icing me into oblivion.”

Hunter growled and raised his Icer as if trying to get an angle for a shot off only to have Ward squeeze Fitz’s throat so hard in retaliation he gasped for air. 

“Want to try it again?” Ward challenged until Hunter and Mack stepped back with raised hands. “You two are new so I’m going to have you clear out and take the other agents with you. Simmons can lead me to the hanger after she drops her Icer.”

Both men looked like there were about to argue when Jemma’s soft voice cut through, “Please, do as he says.” The Icer being tossed to the side with a clatter. 

They eventually relented and fell back. 

“This is far from over,” Hunter said vowing he would make the man pay for this. 

Ward gave them a few moments to clear the hall before he spoke again, oblivious of the look Fitz and Simmons had just shot each other. “Okay Simmons, lead the way.”

\----------------------------------

Jemma breathed a sigh of relief as they entered an empty hanger, one of the Quin Jets had its ramp down and ready to go. Fitz jerked in Wards grasp again trying to pull himself free but Ward’s grip didn’t let up. Chiding and whispering something in Fitz's ear she couldn't hear but cause Fitz to struggle again.

“There, Quinjet, now let him go,” Jemma said as an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. 

Ward smirked as he made his way towards the Quinjet. “You and I both know I wasn’t going to let him go here. I need to make sure I’m not shot out of the sky...and May I know you are on there. Come out and I won’t have to punish Fitz for this little infraction.”

A few moments passed and May emerged from the Quin Jet with her own weapon drawn. “Let him go Ward,” she ordered her aim never wavering. 

Ward turned so his back was to Jemma making sure to keep Fitz between himself and May. Jemma was about to plead with Ward again, offer herself in Fitz’s place when she felt a small thump against her shoe. 

She risked a glance down to see another Icer and Bobbi behind some crates. The blonde nodded at the Icer then Ward before she made her own move to divide Wards attention. And Jemma understood in an instant what she wanted.

“Now,” Bobbi ordered loudly revealing herself as well.

“Well I’ll be damned, Bobbi Morse. I’m surprised to see you survived the fall,” Ward said. “Thought you would have gone down with the ship," he added with an infuriating smirk.

“Only the rats did,” Bobbi countered “sadly you weren’t with them.” 

Ward only laughed and hoisted Fitz up again. “Now I went through this earlier, I have the high ground, you both are going to move so I can get out of there and once I’m sure no one has followed me I’ll leave Fitz somewhere you can find him in a few days. I’ll even promise to do it on dry land this ti-”

He never finished the threat.

Jemma let off three successive shots that caught him in the back and he dropped to the ground unconscious. Taking Fitz with him. 

May and Bobbi shouted a warning but Jemma paid them no heed, running to Ward and shoving him off of Fitz with a strength she didn’t know she possessed. The doors opening and Mack and Hunter ran in, joining Bobbi and May in none too gently securing Ward. 

“Fitz?” She cried pulling him to her in a frantic hug before she pulled back to inspect him for any sign of injuries. She hadn’t heard the gun go off but she wanted to be safe. 

“I’m alright,” he said feeling his heart pounding as he rubbed his neck in relief. He allowed her to fuss over him. He could already feel the familiar signs of a headache starting.

“Simmons, take care of Fitz, we’ll handle Ward and get word to Coulson. He, Skye, and Trip should be back soon anyway.” May said not wanting them around him any longer than was necessary. 

Jemma didn’t need telling twice. She draped Fitz’s arm over her shoulder and wrapped her own around his back to lead him out the door without so much as a backward glance. 

“Really I’m okay Jemma,” He said leaning into her, betraying how weary he was. 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Jemma said pulling him closer. This was the closest they had been in months and she desperately wished it was under better circumstances. “Besides him holding you like that and jerking your around, you must have a headache starting.”

Fitz knew better than to argue with that tone and it did feel good to be close to her again. Though he was surprised when rather than steer him towards the lab she went down the residential hallway and to his bunk. 

“You’ll be more comfortable here,” Jemma said. She knew he hated being in medical, even more so since the pod, and she didn’t want all the prying eyes watching them as she looked him over. 

Fitz stayed quietly and answered her questions as she looked him over, taking the medicines she offered without a word and letting out a groan of relief when she was done and he laid down on his bed. 

“Are you alright?” he asked as he ran a shaking hand down her cheek as he settled into his pillows.

Jemma’s eyes widened and she took his hand. “Me? You were the one take hostage and almost kidnapped by Ward.”

“Just being around him couldn't have been easy,” Fitz said not sure what else to say.

Jemma instead squeezed his hand “I’m alright now that you are safe...I was afraid he’d hurt you or try to take you from me again. I don’t think I could bear either option.”

“Well I feel the same way,” Fitz said and offered a small smile. “But thank you for saving me.”

“There was never a choice to make when it comes to saving you,” Jemma said. “Now you need to rest, Coulson can wait until the morning for a debriefs from you.” And she pulled his comforter over him and turned down his light. 

She was heading for the door when he spoke again, his voice quiet and scared. “Jemma, will you stay with me?”

Jemma felt warmth blossom in her chest at the request and there was no hesitation in her response. “Always,” she said. 

Fitz gave her a small smile and lifted the comforter up for her to get under as he settled onto his back. Jemma tentatively placing her head on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat. His own arm just as carefully wrapping around her. where they laid in silence until they both fell asleep.


	4. Glasgow Theory with Philinda and Young Fitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is possible for you to write a fic on the Glasgow Assignment revolving around May, Coulson, and Alistair? I know lots of people who want to see a possible scenario of that mission play out. Just thought I'd ask.

It had taken Shield months of working undercover and back alley deals to get to this point. A rainy evening in Glasgow, Scotland with two rising agents huddled in the corner of a dubious pub at the edge of the city center. 

Agent Phil Coulson and Agent Melinda May sat side by side in a booth in the darkest corner, empty pints before them as they made easy conversation while watching the door. 

Their contact due any moment now.

They were posing as weapons buyers looking to score some new tech that a Scientist named Radcliffe had been working on. And while Radcliffe was no saint, he refused to sell his work to anyone who would pervert it into a weapon. It had ironically been Radcliffe who had contacted Shield for help after one of his rivals had their life’s work stolen. Ever since then he lived in fear he would be next. 

The Shield investigation revealed that numerous labs around Glasgow had been robbed over the last few years. Coulson and May were now charged with getting enough evidence on the actual thief and bring him into custody. 

“Think he got cold feet?” Coulson said checking his watch.

May merely narrowed her eyes and studied the Pub, she hated to be kept waiting. The door to the street opened and someone stumbled in eyeing the occupants just as May had before he saw Coulson and May in the corner. 

The man wasn’t huge but was still formidable in his own right and judging by how some in the pub quickly moved out of his way he had a reputation along with that lines as well. 

He slipped into the booth “You are not what I expected,” he said his heavy Scottish accent already slurred by alcohol. A pint appearing before him without him even having to order. 

“Could say the same about you,” May countered. 

The man’s lip curled in disdain at her and he turned too Coulson “You’d do well to keep your woman in line there.”

Coulson put a hand on May’s arm with a squeeze. He knew she would never jeopardize a mission over something so trivial but he wanted to show support all the same. And his time would come, no one talked to Melinda May like that.

“I understand you can get us what we want,” Coulson said as he outwardly ignored the comment. 

The man drained half his pint in on long pull. 

“For the right price,” he said.

May slide a paper bag across the table, a stack of cash inside. “The rest comes upon delivery.” 

He pulled the money out and didn’t even hide the fact he was counting it. He placed the stack back on the table. “Radcliffe is smart and slippery. He doesn’t let just anyone near his work. It’ll cost you double, at the very least.” 

“That is not what was discussed,” Coulson pressed making a show of a fight. This was his MO and they had been expecting it. 

“It’s the price,” he said sitting back “or you can spend years trying to cozy up to the Good Doctor.”

May moved to challenge that she there were other ways of getting close only to be interrupted “Don’t think you can go batting your eyes at him, man only has eyes for his work….and another “talented minds”.” The last words coming out nearly at a hiss.

The man drained his pint before he continued. “Old Holden has taken a shine to my worthless excuse for a son. Been begging me to bring the boy to his lab and let him look around. So I’ve been saving that little invite for an occasion such as this. If you don’t take it I can guarantee someone else will.”

Coulson and May cringed at how he described his own son. Even more, he was willing to use his son in his illegal endeavors. 

Coulson exchanged a look the pair silently communicating at that moment they would make sure the kid was protected in all of this. 

“Mr. Fitz you have a deal, double,” Coulson said holding out his hand.

Alistair Fitz shook Coulson’s hand firmly in return. “I’ll be in contact once I have it.”

——————————————————

Holden Radcliffe usually spent his commute to the lab working on sketches or through problems. On an odd day, he didn’t feel like working he would sit with and talk with his old schoolmate Alistair Fitz. 

Alistair’s company wasn’t all that pleasant or stimulating, the man a brute and a drunk with their conversations limited to local football matches or the weather. Yet the brute had something that Radcliffe was green with envy of, a son, a brilliant talented son that was now ten years old.

Alistair had been so excited when Leopold had been born. A son to carry on his family name. However, as the years passed Alistair’s attitude towards his once beloved son soured. Leopold wasn’t interested in his father’s pursuits, rather would spend hours taking apart anything he could get his little hands on. When he wasn’t taking things apart he was sketching ideas in a tattered notebook.

Radcliffe had caught sight the drawings on the occasion that Alistair had used them as scrap paper for notes. He’d even picked one off the floor when Alistair had tossed it away when he was done. Ever since then Radcliffe had wanted to meet the boy, see what would happen when he was given access to the proper tools and encouragement. 

Today was finally the day that Alistair had taken Holden up on his offer to bring Leopold to his lab. 

Alistair’s stop was finally up and Radcliffe couldn’t help but smile as he saw Leopold in person. 

“Manners boy,” Alistair snapped before they had a chance to sit down.

Leo immediately put his hand out “Thank you for the generous invitation, Doctor Radcliffe,” He said.

Radcliffe returned the handshake and motioned for the boy to sit next to him. Leo not sitting until he got the nod of approval from his father. “It’s my pleasure my boy, your father has shown me some of your drawings and they are quite inspired.” 

Leo brightened at the praise and pulled the notebook from his bag. “I have some more if you would like to see them.”

Alistair made a grunt of disapproval but didn't’ say anything, allowing the two to talk what he considered gibberish the entire ride to the lab. He needed Radcliffe under little Leo’s spell so he could get the tech.

———————————————————————–

It had been a long and trying day but thanks to Leopold distracting Holden for literally hours Alistair had been able to get his hands on what his buyers wanted and then some. Enough that he could find another buyer and pay off the last of those debts he had hanging over his head.

And even though it had been a long day, he still needed to do the drop. At least he could get a pint or two while he did.

“Leopold!” he snapped and Leo immediately closed the new notebook Radcliffe had given him and clutched the strap of his new backpack. Radcliffe had simply doted on Leo all afternoon, showering him with praise and gifts that made the boys eyes light up at nearly every turn. Alistair made a mental note to go through it at home to take anything of value. 

“Yes, Sir?” Leo said obediently coming to his side. 

Alistair was about to direct him to a familiar bench outside the pub where he usually left Leo to grab a pint if he was with him. But he stopped when he took notice of not one but two black SUV’s parked along the streets. The vehicle, not a common sight around here.

With narrowed eyes he motioned Leo over, placing a heavy and possessive hand on his shoulder. “You are not to leave my side and not to speak once inside.”

“Yes Sir,” Leo said again. It wasn’t the first time his father had taken him into the pub, though it was normally adverse weather that forced him to do so.

Alistair found his buyers in the same booth tucked into the corner, the woman keeping her mask in place while the man looked started to see Leo with him. “I’m a very good customer so they let me bring him in,” Alistair said giving Leo a not so small nudge to get him into the booth faster. 

“How about I take him to get some ice cream while you conclude our business,” Coulson said with a smile and wink to the boy. The last thing they needed was a child in here when the Shield agents that surrounded them made their move to arrest Mr. Fitz as soon as the exchange was made. “Stuffy Pub can’t be any fun for him.”

Alistair wrapped his arm around his son and pulled him tight to his side. “My Son stays right where he is.”

The grip must have been too tight because the boy let out the smallest of whimpers and looked at Coulson and May with wide eyes. 

Coulson exchanged a quick look with May and with the smallest of nods confirmed how they wanted to proceed. 

“Did you get it?” May asked tersely.

Alistair let out a small growl of his own and without taking his arm from around his son used his free hand to begin to set items and files onto the table.

“Those are Doctor Radcliffe’s!” Leo nearly shouted when he saw the items and recognizing the tech in an instant. Some of which Radcliffe had even let him give notes on just a few hours before.

“You will do well to mind your business and let the adults talk boy,” Alistair said in warning.

Little Leo didn’t back down trying to wriggle out of his fathers grasp and for his new friends work. “No,” he insisted. “Stealing is wrong and you stole that from Doctor Radcliffe.”

Alistair gave up all pretenses and grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and at that moment the room erupted in chaos. As the agents in the room, all moved to Leo’s aid. HIs confession the items were stolen more than enough to bring Fitz in on. 

“Alistair Fitz you are under arrest,” Coulson said as May all but leaped across the table in a move that made Coulson’s head spin. In one fluid motion, she had kicked Alistair across the face with her heeled boot, stunning him long enough to pull Leo from his grasp and deposit the boy in Coulson’s arms. She then spun gracefully and pulled her gun and aimed it at the man’s head, it joining the 10 others currently pointed at him. 

Coulson slid out of the booth and fell back, shielding Leo with his own body just in case. “It’s okay Buddy,” he soothed “everything is going to be just fine, I promise.”

——————————–

In the weeks that followed Coulson made good on his promise. First and foremost ensuring that Alistair Fitz was in custody and would not have contact with his family any time soon. Leo and his mother relocated with a security detail assigned to them. The second was ensuring Leo had access to the education he needed, the higher-ups in Shield agreeing that he showed tremendous promise and could possibly be recruited to the Academy some day.


End file.
